


On the pitch

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 03/31/2007. Smut for littledupont on LJ.





	On the pitch

Ginny turned her broom skyward and leant into it, urging the new broom upwards with a devilish glint in her eye even as she pulled ahead of Adrian, who'd been making a grab for her.

"Oi! No fair!" He protested, shaking his head and swinging his broom around to give chase, smirking smugly as he began to overtake her, reaching out once more just as she dipped and rolled over laughing, just out of reach.

Her eye caught sight of the snitch once more and Ginny rolled the broom upright again, glancing up at Adrian as he dove towards her, licking her lips as she waited, timing it just right to rocket upwards once more, ducking into a cloud for a half second before she crested it, glancing around for the snitch. It floated up through the cloud in front of her and she made a grab for it but it flitted just out of reach.

Before she could maneuver closer, Adrian caught her up from behind with a playful growl, wrapping one arm around her, he tugged her to his body with a sharp look in his eye, "Gotcha."

They'd been playing for three hours of a 'cat and mouse' game of one on one Quidditch and the sun was setting on the horizon, casting faltering sunlight on her back lawn and alighting the treetops beneath them in a kaleidoscope of brilliant color. Both were panting softly from their exertions and Ginny struggled half-heartedly in his arms to get free even as he scooted his broom closer, brushing her hair back from her neck. 

"Snitch…" Ginny mewed softly, sighing contently at the feel of his warm, wet lips on her neck. She tried one more time, burying her hand in his curls when his lips reached the hollow of her throat. "If we don’t catch the snitch, how will we decide who won?"

Using his thighs, Adrian shifted his broom alongside hers and swung his leg over to pull her broom against his, tugging her up onto his thighs with a rumbling purr, "I won."

"But you didn't catch the… ooo… uhhh… snitch!" Ginny protested as he tugged her T-shirt free from her jeans and slid his hands up her back as he nibbled on her ear.

Shifting her snug against his body, Adrian laughed smugly at the look on her face when she felt the press of his hardness through his jeans. "I caught something much better. You."

"Oh… oh, Adrian…" Ginny moaned softly when his fingers undid her bra and his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing teasingly across her nipples. For a moment, she forgot they were 200 feet up and tugged insistently at his jumper, pulling it over his head and letting it drop. It caught on end of his broom, dangling lazily in the streaming burst of sunlight that enveloped them both. 

Tugging his head up, Ginny caught his mouth in a fierce, hungry kiss, meeting his tongue with her own in a hard, deep dance of wanting strokes and teasing trusts that ended slowly, languishing as she suckled lightly on the full curve of his bottom lip, grazing her teeth across it as she drew back only slant her head to the opposite side, fisting her hands in his wild, soft curls to pull him in for another kiss.

She was oblivious to the fact that he was gently steering their brooms down in a slow spiral as he pulled her T-shirt off, tossing it away. It fell onto the cloud and then plunged through a second later as the pair themselves sank through the fluffy white embankment. Adrian groaned against her mouth when Ginny shifted on his lap, rolling her hips to grind against him and he clutched at her shoulders, hands splayed across her back and along the curve of her neck as he broke the kiss, growling hungrily, "Banish."

"Banish?" Ginny blinked, the air in her lungs constricting at the sharp desire in his blue eyes, running her fingertips down his cheek and along his jaw.

Turning his head, he caught her fingers, sucking and running his tongue along their underside, making her whimper as he released them to cup her chin, tilting her head back as he brushed his lips along the lean curve of her neck, nipping with ever increasing firmness. "Clothes. I need you, Red. Banish them."

A light shiver ran down her body at the huskily, breathless tone of his voice and it took two tries for her to concentrate enough to do as he asked, gasping immediately at the firm press of his fingers across her clit, stroking along her folds and back up again as she clutched to his shoulders as she realized they were still in the air. "Merlin, Adi… we're…" 

"I've got you, Red. I'd never let you fall," Adrian purred huskily as he curled his hands under her bottom, lifting her easily as she reached between them to curl her fingers around his hardness, guiding him between her wet folds. With one hard, shuddering thrust, he buried himself inside her, rocking deeper with each tilting thrust as he continued to spiral the brooms downward, his hand slipping to the small of her back, splayed there as his fingers clutched her skin. 

Bending his head, he cupped her breast with his free hand, closing his lips over her nipple, alternately swirling his tongue and suckling as she clutched his shoulder and the back of his head, curling her hips down, whimpering at his languid and teasing thrusts. Ginny begged him softly, brokenly, "Adi… more… please, Adi."

His chuckle vibrated against the curve of her breast and he lifted his head, reaching up to caress his fingers along her cheek as he instructed thickly, "Hold onto me, Gin."

Ginny did not hesitate, curling her leg around his waist and leaning forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders as his hands clutched at the underside of her thighs, the tickle of grass beneath his feet coming a second later as they landed and he carried her one stride away from their brooms and lowering her onto her back in the grass. Slipping a hand behind the small of her back, he braced himself and lifted her as he sheathed himself inside her once more with a shuddering groan, "Oh, Gins… Merlin, you feel so good."

Taking her hand, he slipped it between their bodies and flicked her fingertips across her clit as his hardness surged into her snug core relentlessly, purring against her lips. "Three hours… teasing… driving me out of my mind…"

Wrapping her leg around the curve of his thigh, Ginny rolled her hips up to meet his and he caught her around the waist, pounding harder and faster as he felt the tremors racing down her body. Curling her bottom up, he slid deeper still and her startled gaze found his as her orgasm shook her body, clenching him in a vise of insane heat, pulling his own from him.

"Merlin, Adrian…" Ginny murmured breathlessly, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, brushing his curls back from his face as he settled down onto his elbows. "I mean, I knew you loved Quidditch but… really, on the pitch?"

Bending his head, Adrian parted his lips over hers, his tongue exploring her mouth with shivering hunger as his fingers curled into her hair. Pulling back the smallest bit, her lips tingled as he whispered. "I wonder if the pitch at Hogwarts…"

"Adi!" Ginny laughed and rolled him over onto his back, sitting up beside him and leaned across, tracing a finger down through the fine dusting of dark curls on his chest as she licked her lips. Looking thoughtful for a moment, she summoned their clothes back and began pulling hers on. At his surprised look, she chuckled. "Last one there has to chase."

Adrian scrambled up off the grass and grabbed his boxers and jeans, pulling them on and accio'd his broom at the same time she did. They both looked up at each other with wide, devilish grins and disapparated.


End file.
